Cadenas invisibles
by capitanyarotelindio
Summary: Teru es secuestrada por Akira y la retiene casi un año en que, nadie sabía donde se encontraba ella. Un día aparece y todos se preguntan ¿Que pudo haber ocurrido durante ese año?. ¿Una Teru afectada por el secuestro y un despiadado Akira? Talvez no todo es lo que parece. Contado en primera persona por Riko y por Teru (ADVERTENCIA: lemon fuerte puro y duro)
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Había pasado un año de su desaparición cuando por fin la encontramos.

Fue una madrugada que, desde un teléfono público recibí una llamada. Al principio nos costó reconocer la voz, pero, en seguida nos dimos cuenta que era la voz de Teru.

Sin duda ella había visto uno de los carteles de "desaparecida" donde estaba su foto y adjuntos, justo debajo, se encontraban el número del celular de Tasuku y el mío.

La encontramos bastante cerca de casa. Cuando llegamos la vimos sentada en la vereda.

Tasuku estaba muy feliz de encontrarle y yo también pero… tuve un mal presentimiento.

No había crecido para nada pero se notaba más desarrollada. También vestía diferente, con unos vaqueros gastados y una camisa beige que le quedaba demasiado corta.

Pero lo importante era que la habíamos encontrado y ya no correría ningún peligro… Que ingenuos fuimos.

Inmediatamente la llevamos al hospital a hacerle diferentes estudios, no sabíamos que le podría haber pasado.

Todos habían llegado a la sala de espera después de que los médicos consideraros que la revisión debía ser urgente.

Cuando uno de los doctores llegó a hablar con nosotros, Tasuku se adelantó.

-¿Ella está bien? ¡¿Por qué no la sueltan de una vez?!- preguntó el rubio muy preocupado. Yo sabía toda la carga de culpa que tuvo que soportar ese año, todo el trabajo que hizo investigando el secuestro de la joven. También sabía que esta carga no terminaría y peor aún, se agravaría si descubríamos que algo le había ocurrido.

-Cálmate, con esa actitud no ayudarás a Teru- le increpó al jefe mientras lo tomaba por los hombros. Tasuku se dejaba hacer sin verdaderas fuerzas para luchar. El médico habló

-Tenemos que hacerle diferentes exámenes y decidimos que es preferible que la joven Kurebayashi se quede hasta que tengamos los resultados. También necesitamos exámenes psicológicos, exámenes de posibles enfermedades provocadas por alguna infección debido a las perforaciones, entre otros que…-

-¿Perforaciónes?- pregunté yo, algo me decía que no me gustaría la respuesta.

-Sí, ella tiene piercing hechos recientemente y en zonas muy delicadas. Si el ambiente en que se los hizo no fue un lugar estéril, ella pudo haber contraído cualquier enfermedad.

No me atreví a mirar la cara del rubio, quien se encontraba sentado a unos pasos detrás de mí, pero sabía que estaba tan shokeado como yo.

No sabía que responder, a veces nos cambiábamos de ropa juntas y sabía que ella no usaba esas cosas. Desee que nuestros peores pensamientos no se hicieran realidad.

-Podemos continuar la conversación en privado si le parece- dijo el doctor como si me leyera la mente

-Por favor- respondí.

Mientras me retiraba a una habitación privada, miré hacia atrás. Kurosaki sudaba frío, él no la había visto desnuda, pero conocía lo suficiente a la joven como para saber que ella no haría eso por su cuenta ¿Verdad?

Durante casi una semana se le hicieron diferentes pruebas, ella estaba físicamente bien. Talvez por suerte o porque estuvo bien cuidada no presentó ningún síntoma de desnutrición o alguna enfermedad.

Aunque, lo que pasara por su cabeza, nadie lo sabía y ella no parecía querer contarlo.

Terminó siendo dada de alta, pero con la condición de que una vez a la semana, iría a consulta con un psicólogo.

Un mes después la rutina no había cambiado. Teru regresó al colegio, cosa que ella misma decidió. Kurosaki la llevaba todos los días para no dejarla sola. Y aunque él notaba que algo andaba mal cuando ella no le dirigía la palabra más que para un "gracias", no era como si ella estuviera molesta con él. Ella sonreía, pero parecía que había un paredón entre ellos.

Después de eso todo parecía ser aparentemente normal.

Ese día mi alarma no había sonado y yo tenía un compromiso importante. Desperté a solo media hora del ya mencionado.

Maldije por lo bajo y fui corriendo al baño a aprontarme.

Al abrir la puerta, veo a Teru saliendo de la ducha.

"Así que al final era cierto" pensé tristemente. Teru me miraba, seguramente porque entré sin avisar.

-¡Riko, lo siento! No me acordé que debías levantarte temprano y necesitabas la ducha. Solo me bañé unos minutos así que hay mucha agua caliente. Se te está haciendo tarde Rik… ¿eh?-

Su palabrería nerviosa fue cortada porque, simplemente, no pude evitar abrazarla. Obviamente a ella le extrañaba la situación, pero verla así…

-Teru ¿esto te lo hiciste tú sola?- simplemente no pude evitar hacerle la pregunta.

Ella separó el abrazo y al verme a los ojos, se notaba algo avergonzada.

La respuesta que me dio me dejó congelada.

-Emmm… Akira me ayudó con varios, a él le gustaba verme con ellos- respondió Teru.

En ese momento tendría que haberle prestado más atención a la corazonada que me invadió. Ella estaba seria, pero tenía un aire nostálgico. Momentos después la vi proseguir- Riko san… Solo esperen un poco más – sin mediar más palabra, se envolvió en una toalla y salió.

Me di cuenta que se me hacía tarde y me dispuse a darme una ducha.

Con la lluvia cayéndome encima, el calor del vapor y el perfume del jabón, las preguntas invadieron.

No eran solo la belleza vulgar que ahora adornaba su cuerpo, producto de los piercing esparcidos en el mismo. No, era la forma en la que ella se refirió a su secuestrador. El mismo que yo vi en el cementerio aquel día, el mismo que, al parecer, consiguió doblegar a Teru.

O talvez no ¿Qué pasó durante el tiempo que ella estuvo desaparecida?

Días después nos reunimos en el Ohanabatake. Estaba todos, e excepción de Teru, que no sabía nada de esta reunión. No era que no confiáramos en ella, pero pensamos que lo mejor sería no involucrarla. No sabíamos lo que pudo haber pasado y no queríamos tocar algún tema delicado frente a ella. Por ahora lo mejor sería darle un poco de estabilidad y evitarle oírnos hablar de esto o cualquier cosa que se relacionara con la misión que nos auto impusimos. Ella ahora tiene una vida normal y no sabía que seguíamos investigando.

Una vez sentados en una mesa del local, el cual se había cerrado para nuestra comodidad, miré a todos los presentes. Tasuku, Andou, el jefe, nuestro compañero de hace unos meses Kiyoshi, ninguno de nosotros estábamos de humor para nada. Debido a que yo tampoco estaba para rodeos, decidí ir al grano.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Akira y llevarlo a las autoridades. El secuestró a Teru y...- paré un momento, no sabía si debía decirles todo, así que decidí no ser muy detallista –la usó para su diversión- Tasuku estaba muy exaltado cuando interrumpió

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- pregunté, arrepintiéndome al instante. No quería que él se sintiera aún más culpable por lo que le haya ocurrido a la joven. El rostro del rubio cambió a una expresión de arrepentimiento.

"Se le está haciendo costumbre poner esa cara" pensé.

-Dilo- dijo quedamente el rubio, con un gesto de temor.

Olvidé no ser detallista y conté lo sucedido en el baño. No quería que Tasuku se sintiera peor, pero no podía tomar como algo irrelevante el tono en el que ella había mencionado a Akira. Llevábamos varios minutos en silencio cuando el jefe habló.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que Kurebayashi tiene alguna especie de síndrome de Estocolmo. En contra de mis principios, lamento decir que eso nos puede llegar a ser útil- concluyó pensativo.

A veces realmente me asombraba la frialdad que tenía Masuda en momentos como este, pero justamente por eso era que ese hombre se encargaba de cuidar al terrible hacker "Daisy".

-¿Eh?- dijimos al unísono. Antes de que dijéramos algún comentario fuera de lugar, el mencionado prosiguió.

-Riko, dijiste que ella pareció hablar con _naturalidad_ de Akira, hasta que su expresión cambió. Tal vez solo estoy sacando hipótesis, pero creo que lo que le tiene en silencio no es el trauma de su propia experiencia, sino algo que le pudo haber ocurrido a el. Es una forma de protegerse mentalmente de la situación del secuestro-

Todos quedamos en estado de shock. La explicación de Masuda parecía muy lógica.

"Es completamente lógico que una persona que pasa por este tipo de situación, termine protegiendo a su secuestrador. Todo producto de su deseo de protegerse de la situación. Aunque la idea de que ella se entristeciera por otro antes que por ella misma, es algo más bien natural en ella" pensé. Como si el jefe leyera mi mente, prosiguió.

-O talvez, simplemente pasó algo entre ellos dos que realmente esté fuera de nuestro entendimiento. Si o si, necesitamos que ella nos lo diga-

-Talvez ella necesita desahogarse, pero no lo hará con nosotros, y los doctores tampoco han conseguido nada- dijo Andy

-Dentro de poco será su cumpleaños número 18, podríamos aprovechar para regalarle un diario íntimo- concluyó Masuda.

-Esperen ¿están diciendo que lo mejor que se nos ocurre es que la incitemos a expresar su dolor en un cuaderno privado para luego revisarlo?- dije poniéndome de pie. No sé si por el disgusto frente a la idea de usar un método tan bajo como ese, o por sentir que se nos estaba escapando algo, pero me sentía impotente.

-Riko san, tu misma le has preguntado y ella no quiere hablar al respecto. No queremos presionarla, pero por lo poco que sabemos de Akira, está metido con gente que puede afectar a un país entero. No podemos esperar a que Teru hable o ese muchacho logrará ocultarse nuevamente- Andou tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba que me parecía un método rastrero.

-¿Cómo se supone que saber el sufrimiento de Teru se nos hará más fácil atrapar a Akira? ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra?- dije apresurada, intentando persuadirlos de esa idea.

-Para eso necesitamos tu ayuda Riko. No debemos saberlo todo con lujo de detalles, solo lo que nos pueda llevar hacia él. Necesitamos saber cómo fue tratada ella, donde estuvo, para así hacernos de un perfil que nos pueda ayudar a predecir qué hará a continuación- Dijo el jefe

-Hasta ahora lo único que sabemos de él es que parece tener un comportamiento irregular. Antes del secuestro, el parecía querer arruinarnos la existencia. Ya sabemos todo lo que ocurrió. En cambio luego, técnicamente desapareció. Seguramente tampoco está del todo bien de la cabeza, así que no podemos descartar ninguna hipótesis sobre el porqué secuestró a Teru y la mantuvo un año encerrada hasta que ella pudo escapar- dijo Andy

-Si es que Teru escapó- dijo Tasuku, quien después del shock debido a lo que le conté, se había mantenido al margen.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Kurosaki?- increpé

-Si ella sufría cierta dependencia hacia ese _mocoso_ …- noté la expresión de asco del rubio al hablar de Akira –…entonces tranquilamente él pudo haberla dejado ir pidiéndole algo en específico- concluyó

-¿Tú dices que él puso haber secuestrado a Teru para ponerla en nuestra contra? Ahí estamos hablando de que él se pudo haber tomado un año para lavarle el cerebro- pausé pensativa- eso es muy rebuscado, pero tomando en cuenta que la señorita Mori también desapareció junto con el prometido de Rena, no sé ya que pensar- dije finalmente. Hace tiempo que descubrimos que Morizono estaba aliado con la ex enfermera del colegio, pero antes de poder hacer algo la pareja sus maletas y desapareció del mapa.

Después de hablar un par de temas más orientados a la investigación en sí, decidimos que no le diríamos nada a Teru, y que, pondríamos el plan del diario íntimo en marcha.

Terminada la reunión salimos del Ohanabatake. Cada cual se fue por su propio camino a excepción del rubio, quien se fue junto con Andy hacia el colegio. Yo estaba consciente de que él tenía pensado irse cuando Teru se graduara. Seguramente, siendo ya una adulta, se mudaría junto con Kurosaki, quien probablemente ya se le habría declarado. Se convertirían en pareja pero…

Pero ahora ella estaba un año retrasada en sus estudios y Kurosaki no tenía la intención de dejarla sola. Además, tengo el presentimiento de que la relación de ellos está completamente rota en lo que respecta a términos románticos.

Todo por culpa de ese crío demente que se obsesionó con Teru.

Teru había quedado con Rena para desayunar y de paso, conocer al prometido de la rubia. Pero este se ausentó excusándose con que tenía un "compromiso importante".

Aunque Rena se encontraba algo molesta por la irresponsabilidad de Morizono, decidió no cancelar la cita con su amiga.

Teru estaba esperando el ascensor que la llevaría al piso donde se encontraba el restaurante del hotel, cuando vio una sombra de reojo.

Desde ese día, pasó alrededor de un año en que, Teru fue secuestrada y recluida en alguna parte por Akira.

Saber cuáles fueron las razones que haya tenido para hacer eso y donde la mantuvo recluida es muy importante para encontrarlo y entregarlo a las autoridades.

Era la mañana del día de su cumpleaños cuando decidí despertarla. Entré a su cuarto y vi que ella, parecía dormida.

Iba a retirarme y dejarla dormir un poco más, pero cuando me estaba girando para salir escucho soltar quejidos. Me doy la vuelta y me aproximo unos pasos. Ahí noto como una lagrima solitaria de deslizaba por su mejilla. Pensé que lo mejor sería dejarla un rato y mientras me disponía a retirarme escucho que Teru hablaba.

-N…no…..hum….no-decía entre sueños agitada

"Así que al final si estas más afectada de lo que creía. Así eres tú, intentado siempre ser fuerte ¿Qué cosas pudo haberte hecho ese infeliz para que estés asi?" pensé con tristeza y odio. De pronto la oigo decir algo más.

-A… ki… raa… estoy… aquí…-

Mis oídos no podían creer lo que oían y mis pensamientos cambiaron rápidamente, ahora más que nada deseaba poder saber…

¿Qué pudo hacer pasado en ese año entre ellos?

Un rato después decidí que debía despertarla de una vez, sino se perdería todo su cumpleaños.

Ella se levantó y se metió en la ducha, no mencionó que había soñado nada particular. Tampoco le pregunté.

Luego de cambiarnos, cosa que me dio lugar a fijarme que ella no se había quitado ninguno de los piercings, decidimos salir de compras.

Caminábamos por la calle entre todos los comercios mientras conversábamos. Yo me sentía aliviada de que la antigua Teru no se haya perdido del todo. Al menos en este momento, ella estaba siendo la misma de siempre.

-Enserio Riko, no es necesario que hagas esto por mí, la ropa aún me queda- dijo Teru con toda franqueza.

-Ese no es el punto, ya tienes 18 y me gustaría que te pusieras una ropa más adulta-

-Pero no quiero molestar…- no la dejé terminar, esto era demasiado…

-¡No molestas para nada! Sabes que me gusta hacer esto por ti, me siento como una hermana mayor para contigo y sería un orgullo para mí ayudarte a transformar de a poco esta niña en una verdadera mujer- concluí indicando con mi voz que este era el final de la discusión, mientras le daba suaves palmadas en la cabeza. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados en una expresión de regaño y al abrirlos para mirar a Teru y dedicarle una sonrisa, noto su mirada perdida.

-¿Estas bien? ¿No te molestó lo que dije?-

-No, para nada- dijo la hermana menor de mi difunta pareja.

"Ah Souichirou, cuanto nos haces falta en este momento. Ni yo ni nuestros amigos podemos lidiar con lo que le ocurre a tu pequeña".

Llegando a una tienda de ropa femenina decidimos entrar y fijarnos lo de la temporada.

Teru se perdió enseguida entre gran cantidad de perchas y prendas con olor a nuevo…

Cuando todos la vieron entrar al Ohanabatake, quedaron pasmados. Ninguno parecía caer en cuenta de que realmente era la pequeña Teru quien estaba ahí en frente. Se veía muy diferente de la joven que todos cuidamos. Pude notar la expresión de confusión en el rostro de Tasuku, pero eso no quito que un sonrojo le sobre pobló las mejillas, al fin y al cabo, él la amaba incluso así.

Lo cierto es que no elegí su ropa ni la maquille, aun así se veía bien, talvez él le ordenaba que se arreglara seguido.

Llevaba puesto un vestido sobrio color azul, casi negro, un rodete en su cabeza y los labios color rojo. Algo muy sencillo y elegante.

-¿Verdad que se ve muy bien?- digo a los presentes.

Después de cenar y hacer un rato de sobremesa, trajimos un pequeño, pero apetitoso pastel y le cantamos.

-Toma esto es de parte mía y de Rena- dijo Kiyoshi mientras le alcanzaba un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo a Teru. Ella, cuando regresó tuvo la grata sorpresa de saber que Kiyoshi y Rena estaban saliendo oficialmente, ella sabía que ambos encajaban a la perfección.

-Muchas gracias- le oí contestar a la vez que observaba una sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

Al abrirlo, se encontró con unos elegantes zapatos, casi transparentes y con un taco aguja de apenas cinco centímetros, pero que destacaban por la gran cantidad de correas que llegaban hasta la perfectamente hasta la mitad de la ante pierna.

-Son perfectos ¿puedo probármelos?- pregunto Kurebayashi emocionada.

-Por supuesto- respondí –pero espera a ver los otros regalos-

Después de que todos habíamos entregado los regalos excepto yo, que la había llevado a comprarlos hoy temprano, faltaba el regalo de Tasuku.

-¿Es un diario íntimo?- preguntó Teru con un aire divertido.

-Sí, pensábamos que te podría gustar. Es muy bueno para escribir lo que uno piensa y las cosas que le ocurren en el día a día. Incluso es muy útil para hacer un buen seguimiento de proyectos- Respondí yo. No quería que a Tasuku se le escapara alguna emoción poco conveniente o alguna frase como "es para que escribas todo lo que te ocurrió". Mientras hable del diario, Teru se puso de pie.

-Chicos, muchas gracias. Siento que cualquier cosa que haya sucedido antes es poco importante junto a ustedes- todos estábamos muy conmovidos por las palabras de nuestra compañera- creo que, si me esfuerzo lo suficiente, mi mente se llenará de recuerdos hermosos que hagan que olvide ciertas cosas… ciertos recuerdos no gustosos- hizo una pausa cuando noté que estaba sollozando. Se cubrió los ojos con una manga para secar las lágrimas. –lo siento, es que… los extrañaba-

Luego de un rato donde bebimos, bailamos y reímos, yo caí en un estado de ebriedad que apenas me dejaba ponerme de pie. Kurosaki no me podía llevar porque estaba casi como yo, pero tomamos un taxi junto con Teru y ella me ayudó a subir las escaleras, mientras el rubio intentaba subir por su cuenta.

Aquí está bien, le dije como pude para que me dejara en mi cama. Noté como subía mis piernas y yo, me dormí al instante.

Me desperté al mediodía del día siguiente, agradeciendo que no tuviera nada para hacer. Me hubiera quedado unos minutos más en la cama de no ser porque el gusto salobre y la resaca hacían del intento de volver a dormir, una autentica travesía.

Me levanté y fui a darme una ducha refrescante en el baño. Al salir con la intención de prepararme un té helado que me ayudara a recuperar parte del agua que había perdido ayer, escucho un sonido de la habitación de Teru.

Inmediatamente pensé lo peor. Talvez realmente ella había escapado y Akira la había encontrado, talvez ahora estaba ese crío en el mismo cuarto que ella intentando llevársela, talvez…

"No, debo calmarme y entrar como quien no sabe nada. Si no ocurre nada solo vamos a levantar sospechas con esta actitud y por ahora Teru no debe saber que estamos buscando a Akira"

Respiré profundamente e intenté parecer calmada antes de aproximarme a la puerta y abrirla lentamente.

-Hola Riko, pensé que dormirías más tiempo- dijo Teru como un gesto de bienvenida. Su sonrisa adornada su cara y se hallaba sentada en la cama con el diario en manos. Sentí que el peso del mundo haría sido removido de mis hombros.

-Ah, veo que estás estrenando el diario, es extraño ver a alguien escribiendo en la mañana ya que normalmente se escribe en la noche-

-Sí, es que anoche estaba muy cansada para escribir y quería relatar mi cumpleaños- dijo Teru tímidamente.

-Bueno, cuando termines avísame así desayunamos algo juntas, más tarde iremos a molestar un poco a Kurosaki- dije casi a las risas

-Bueno, pero dejémoslo dormir un rato primero, no quiero que se moleste- respondió seriamente, ajena a la broma. Pero luego, como entendiendo las circunstancias, sonrió.

Salí del cuarto con una sonrisa, ella siempre fue lenta con respecto a las intenciones de los demás y por ello siempre pensaba que el rubio no sentía nada por ella pese a todas las señales que el daba.

"A Tasuku solo le faltaba ponerse un traje rojo con corazones y bailar frente a ella con una linterna baliza en cada mano jajajajajaj"

Mientras me preparaba el té, caí en cuenta de algo. Teru empezó a escribir en el diario que le regalamos, eso quiere decir que dentro de una semana yo lo extraería y le sacaría una copia para que la examinemos. Además se me dio permiso para leer antes que el resto, ya que el grupo estaba de acuerdo en que no era necesario que todos supiéramos la vida privada de la chica. Lo importante era la información general que pudiera anotar Teru en el diario que pudiera llegar a ayudar con la investigación.

Los días transcurrieron y el momento de recoger lo sembrado llegó. Había que robar el diario. Para ello esperé a que Teru estuviera en el colegio e ingresé en su cuarto, asegurándome de no mover más de lo necesario abrí el cajón donde sabía que se encontraba el diario.

Me sentí un poco culpable, pero luego pensé que esto era por una causa mayor. Extraje el diario para luego cerrar el cajón cuidadosamente y salir de la habitación.

Antes de siquiera revisarlo fui a mi cuarto y saqué las copias. Inmediatamente deje el diario donde estaba, dejando todo impecable para no levantar sospechas.

Luego de ello regresé a mi habitación con un té helado en mano y me encerré para dar paso a la lectura.

…

11/3/2010

Querido diario… emm, no tengo idea sobre cómo empezar esto. Supongo que debería presentarme. Soy Kurebayashi Teru! Ayer cumplí dieciocho años.

Riko me llamó temprano en la mañana ¡Quería llevarme de compras! Yo simplemente me sentí muy feliz aunque hubiera deseado que se guardara ese dinero, al fin y al cabo, ella me está cuidando y con eso para mí es suficiente.

Más tarde nos fuimos a almorzar a un local cercano a las tiendas, comí muchas porciones de diferentes pasteles y no pude evitar sentirme algo culpable por lo anterior mencionado. Desearía algún día pagarle a ella y a todos mis amigos por lo que han hecho por mí.

…..

Dejé de leer un momento, en parte alegre por los cálidos pensamientos que guardaba Teru en su corazón. Por otro lado, sentía dudas de poder encontrar algo útil de lo que buscábamos utilizando este método.

"Y francamente tampoco me siento muy cómoda leyendo los pensamientos privados de alguien más"

Aun así me vi obligada a seguir, las circunstancias lo requerían.

….

Por otro lado sentí cierta nostalgia para con el variado sabor de los pasteles. Ahí, en una pastelería, sentada en una mesa, mantenía la vista baja. Solo por un momento quería fantasear tontamente con que, si levantaba la vista, encontraría los ojos de Akira viéndome fijamente mientras hablaba sin parar sobre el pastel de menta que se comió en una pastelería no muy lejos de donde estaban. O que era la primera vez que se comía un pastel de fresa tan bueno.

De eso hablaba, de lo que pasaba en el momento, si estábamos comiendo pasteles hablábamos de pasteles, si estábamos en una tienda de videojuegos, hablaba de videojuegos. Era una persona asombrosamente sencilla y a veces me daba la impresión de hablar con un niño de 10 años, cosa que se respaldaba con el sonrojo alegre de sus mejillas y la extrañeza con la que miraba al mundo, como si fuera la primera vez que estaba allí.

…..

Un sonrojo pobló mis mejillas al imaginarme ese momento. Me había sentido algo triste por creer que, en ese momento Teru estaba en su mundo porque no podía borrar el dolor. Pero el pensar que ella tiene momentos alegres que recordar de cuando estuvo con Akira, me hace pensar que, talvez pese a la primera impresión que me dio el muchacho, no deberíamos sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Después todo lo que leí fue completa rutina. Teru no escribió todos los días, sino que lo hizo tres días de esta semana, su cumpleaños, el examen de matemáticas que tuvo y para un accidente que tuvo producto de un pelotazo en el rostro en su clase de educación física.

Nada fuera de lo común.


	2. Chapter 2

_Después todo lo que leí fue completa rutina. Teru no escribió todos los días, sino que lo hizo tres días de esta semana, su cumpleaños, el examen de matemáticas que hubo y para un accidente que tuvo producto de un pelotazo en el rostro en su clase de educación física._

 _Nada fuera de lo común._

-Eso es todo- le dije al jefe, luego de hablar de lo más relevante de mi "investigación"

No llevé las copias puesto que el plan era leerlas y romperlas. Teru no debía encontrarlas ni de casualidad.

-Eso hace que las circunstancias que rodean la aparición de Teru después de un año sean aún más turbias- Dijo Andy seriamente.

Fue el único comentario al respecto, no teníamos más información al respecto y no queríamos sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Todo se veía demasiado confuso para el grupo.

Ya había pasado una segunda semana y me encontraba en mi cuarto, sentaba con un café con algo de whiskey y lista para leer el "reporte" del diario íntimo de Teru.

Ninguno de nosotros nos caracterizábamos por usar los métodos más correctos para conseguir lo que fuera. Pero hurgar en la privacidad de una amiga era una acción mucho más compleja que hacer el "bien" o el "mal". Por eso mismo volví a insistir en que buscáramos por otros medios, cosa que no dio éxito. Solo me quedó auto convencerme de que, sin importar el medio, nuestro fin era noble.

….

 _18/3/2010_

 _Hoy desperté empapada en sudor debido a un sueño que tuve. Fue tan real que, aun después de varios segundos de despertar me sentía aturdida. Incluso dudé de realmente estar en casa de Riko, pensando que esto sí era un sueño._

 _El sueño era lo siguiente. Era un día como cualquier otro en que, después de volver del local de videojuegos, pasamos por un almacén antes de tomar el metro para volver al escondite. Esa fue una de las dos cosas extrañas que se manifestaron en mi sueño. Nosotros jamás volvíamos en metro. La otra peculiaridad fue que yo no llevaba ningún tipo de disfraz encima, cosa que me había impuesto para poder salir y así no me vieran._

…..

"Ahora entiendo, por eso tardamos tanto en encontrarle, pudimos haber pasado al lado de ella sin notarlo" pensé yo.

No pasé por alto el hecho de que Akira se hubiera tomado las molestias de proporcionarle medios a Teru para desplazarse por la ciudad. Hubiera sido más fácil para el mantenerla encerrada, pero me alegra que no haya sido de ese modo.

….

 _Llevábamos bolsas de golosinas, comida y los infaltables energizantes de Akira. Creo que era lo único que hacía que se mantuviera de pie y por eso los tomaba como si fueran agua._

 _Cuando llegamos el no paraba de charlar, nada fuera de lo común para una persona que solo se la podía mantener callada cuando llevaba algo en la boca._

 _Llegamos al escondite y yo entré a mi cuarto Pues, necesitaba una ducha._

 _Entré al baño y empecé a desvestirme, pero cuando estaba ya a punto de meterme en la bañera me doy cuenta que no habían toallas. Desnuda, salí del baño y me dirigí al armario a sacar una toalla cuando escucho una voz proveniente de atrás de mí._

 _-¿Puedo bañarme contigo Teru chan?- Su voz sonaba infantil, pero al darme vuelta vi que me miraba con una expresión despiadada, como si yo fuera una presa. Además, estaba desnudo._

…

-¿EHHHHHH? ¡Maldito pervertido!- dije inconscientemente. Enseguida caí en cuenta de mi grito y me tapé la boca. Suerte que Teru no estaba, pero no podía arriesgarme a que se enterara de esto.

…

 _Ya conocía este juego de sobra y sabía que venía después. Siguiéndole la corriente, di unos pasos hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda dio contra la puerta del armario. Su cara mostraba una expresión de "te voy a violar hasta que pierdas la cabeza" y aprendí a ponerme en el papel de víctima que no quería la cosa. Era una de los tantos juegos que teníamos._

 _-No… por favor… Akira- le dije tímidamente. Estaba escudándome con la toalla, que aún estaba prolijamente doblada y no me cubría para nada. Su sonrisa maniática se hizo aún más amplia mientras lentamente se acercaba._

 _La visión de él acercándose con sus manos alzadas hacia mí, el pelo revuelto y su cuerpo completamente expuesto, hizo que tuviera que aguantarme un gemido._

 _En menos de un segundo el llego junto a mí y me aprisionó con sus brazos en un abrazo posesivo._

 _-Te atrapé, pequeña- dijo a unos centímetros de mi rostro_

 _Su lengua pasó lentamente por mi cuello hasta mi mentón y mantuvo su rostro cerca de mi oído._

 _Su respiración ronca y pesada solo era una prueba más del excitante ambiente que se estaba formando. Yo no había movido un dedo para ponerlo en ese estado, pero eso me importó muy poco cuando sentí como me jalaba de mi muñeca y me arrastraba hasta el baño._

 _Una vez dentro, me metió en la ducha y me arrinconó contra la pared._

 _Haciendo uso de mi papel de victima, estaba por gritar para pedir ayuda, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Akira tenía una mano sobre mi boca y otra con una pequeña navaja a unos centímetros de mi rostro._

 _-Ah, ah, ah- dijo en señal de desaprobación- jejejeje No quieres que esto termine dentro de ti ¿verdad que no, Teru chan? Je jej- agregó a medida que movía la navaja exhibiéndola frente a mis ojos. Me negué con la cabeza intentando parecer resignada, pero ciertamente, ya me había mojado más de lo necesario. Se acercó a mi oído y mientras de pasar la lengua por mi lóbulo, dijo con esa enfermiza voz –Así está mejor-_

 _Retiró la mano de mi boca y con esta alzó una de mis piernas a la altura de sus caderas. Entonces me penetró sin ningún miramiento._

 _No era virgen desde hace tiempo, pero la invasión tan repentina me produjo un ligero ardor que se pasó casi al instante al iniciar su vaivén frenético. Akira notó mi expresión de dolor y soltó una risa burlona mientras seguía envistiéndome. Él sabía muy bien el escozor que me provocaba eso, pero también sabía que así me gustaba a mí._

 _El seguía embistiéndome después de varios minutos cuando sentía el orgasmo inminente… estaba tan cerca y…_

 _De pronto, solo desperté. De mal humor, aturdida, teniendo de bañarme de tanto sudor y con una fuerte necesidad de terminar lo que estaba haciendo en mi sueño con Akira._

 _Recordar todo eso mediante un sueño no me iba a ayudar a rehacer mi vida. Lo que sentía en estos momentos, era una fuerte necesidad física, que batallaba contra el sentimiento de culpa que me provocaba recordarlo de este modo._

….

No podía verme a la cara en esos momentos, pero seguramente si alguien entrara a mi cuarto se asustaría y me llevaría al médico.

Ese era el presentimiento que estaba estremeciendo mi columna desde hace días. La actitud de Teru no se debía a Akira, o no del modo que todos pensábamos. No lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero empecé a creer que ellos dos, en algún momento, empezaron a tener una relación física, e incluso algo sentimental.

Yo sentía que ya no tenía sentido seguir investigando, si ella no hablaba, no tenía sentido seguir buscando. Pero las cosas no terminarían ahí, yo lo estaba presintiendo.

Pasó otra semana y los únicos avances que hubo en el grupo fueron descubrir algunos lugares que ellos dos visitaban con más frecuencia. Bien o mal, lo que había leído hasta el momento había servido de ayuda, para encontrar esas pistas.

También ese día tuve que dar un informe.

-¿Nos estas diciendo que ellos podrían tener una relación?- dijo Andy, que al igual que Masuda, parecía actuar con cierta frialdad deductiva que estaba empezando a fastidiarme. La situación en sí me estaba superando.

De pronto siendo un fuerte golpe en la mesa, a mi derecha.

-¿QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGOS SOMOS SI DEBEMOS HACER ESTO PARA DESCUBRIR LO QUE PASÓ CON TERU?-

Había sido Kurosaki quien se había puesto de pie golpeando los puños contra la mesa. El había estado en silencio durante horas y se pronto explotó. Lo comprendí, puesto que estaba pensado lo mismo.

-Tasuku tiene razón, yo ya no quiero seguir leyendo su diario. Me parece absolutamente rastrero- agregué, intentando parecer razonable aunque ya estaba muy enojada.

-¿Pero cómo atraparemos a Akira si…- interrumpí aún más molesta al volver a oír a Andy

-Si ella estaba con él, tendría sus motivos. Admitámoslo, ni siquiera sabemos porque seguimos haciendo esto. Solo con echar un vistazo nos damos cuenta que, nada de lo que pensábamos inicialmente resultó ser- concluí. Recordando que inicialmente teníamos la visión de un malvado Akira manteniendo encerrada a Teru en un cuarto durante un año entero y desahogándose con ella a base de golpes y ultrajes. Tasuku había vuelto a sentarme cuando habló nuevamente.

-Odio en parte tener que aceptar que ya no soy necesario en la vida de Teru. Ella no es la niña que necesita protección todo el tiempo. Lo he notado en el colegio, ella se defiende sola, es mucho más desinhibida con lo que siente… Ella… se ha vuelto una chica fuerte- por más que realmente parecía algo molesto, su sonrisa mostraba cierto orgullo paternal. Luego se puso serio nuevamente y prosiguió- Si lo que Riko dijo es cierto, deduzco que ella tuvo que estar un año cuidando de ese mocoso. Solo protegiendo y resguardando las emociones de ese loco es que ella pudo haber cambiado tanto. Ella ya es una adulta y creo firmemente que si le damos la confianza suficiente, tarde o temprano nos contara lo que necesitemos saber-

Quede helada frente a las maduras palabras de Tasuku ¿Cuándo dejó de ser ese niño que todos debíamos cuidar? Las sorpresas eras muchas últimamente. Tomé la palabra.

-Propongo ser yo la que converse con ella, buscaré el momento adecuado para abordarla y que se abra a relatarme lo sucedido-

-Riko, no tienes porque, yo podría….- intervino el rubio, pero lo detuve

-Kurosaki, espero estés consciente de que su relación con ese crío avanzó _varios niveles_ más de lo que jamás hubiera dejado que tu avanzaras con ella. Ella se sentiría incomoda hablándote de ese tipo de temas- Le dije, notando como ponía una mueca de asco al considerar eso. Yo sabía que no era asco hacia ella, sino hacia el mismo por no poder protegerla.

Yo me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida por haber sido tan estricta con la diferencia de edad entre él y Teru. Él la amaba y la deseaba de igual manera y talvez si hubieran avanzado con más naturalidad las cosas serían distintas, pero talvez no.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ello y decidimos que el diario de Teru, sería privado de ella y no objeto de nuestras investigaciones.

-Con respecto a lo otro, la pastelería, la juguetería, la tienda de ropa y zona de videojuegos que investigamos… todas son lugares poco elegantes e informales, muy al estilo de Akira, pero, a excepción de los videojuegos, los demás lugares son bastante caros y ellos iban con mucha frecuencia- dijo Masuda, quien había estado callado hasta el momento

-Entiendo, dudo que ese chico pudiera mantener a Teru por su propia cuenta, mucho menos para darse con ella esa clase de lujos. Tiene que haber alguien más con ellos- afirmó Andy

-¿La enfermera?- intervine

-No lo creo, ella no quiere para nada a Teru, aunque quien sabe- dijo Tasuku. Ya todos sabíamos que Chiharu Mori busco a Kurosaki con fines… poco convencionales, llevándose su mas poco gentil rechazo por parte del mencionado. Claro está ella no llegaba a enterarse porque Teru superaba con sus cualidades todas las capas de maquillaje que ella se pudiera poner, por lo que tiene cierto resentimiento hacia la pequeña.

Todos nos quedamos pensativos, habían varias cosas que todavía no encajaban. Por más loco que estuviera el muchacho que tenía cierto parecido con Souichirou, seguramente tuvo sus razones para raptar a Teru ¿Cómo es que ellos dos terminaron en una relación tan estrecha, pese a las circunstancias? Y, por más que todos estuviéramos felices con el regreso de la chica ¿por qué el la dejó ir?

"¿Por qué la dejaste ir Akira? Si casi podría pensar que…" pensé al salir de la casa de té. Luego me retracté, realmente un loco no precisaba motivos y nada aseguraba que el realmente fuera completamente bueno con ella.

El día de hablar con Teru había llegado. Yo había trazado un sencillo plan que consistía en llevarla a algún lugar clave para que acontecieran las cosas naturalmente.

En estos momentos me encontraba caminando con ella, podía llevarla en taxi, pero preferí recorrer a metro y a pie, paseando por distintos lugares. No quería que ella sospechara de mis intenciones hasta que yo creyera conveniente.

Cuando llegamos al lugar planeado, me fijé que no era un lugar realmente llamativo por fuera, era perfecto para pasar desapercibido. Mire de reojo a Teru y ella parecía ver el establecimiento pensativa. Decidí hacer de cuenta que no había notado nada y entramos.

En seguida noté que era un lugar aparentemente muy sencillo, más bien de colores oscuros lo cual era muy extraño para ser una pastelería.

"No veo porque cobrarán tanto aquí, talvez es un lugar un tanto exclusivo" pensé.

Pedimos dos porciones de pastel, uno de café para Teru y uno de queso para mí. Además pedimos algo de té.

Entonces decidí darle una probada al mío...

-Oh… dios… mío ¡este es el pastel más fantástico que he probado!-

Teru se rió.

-¡Pero es que es cierto! La cantidad de dulce que tiene este queso está en el balance perfecto. No es ni muy poco ni demasiado. Es increíble así que no te rías de mí- dije en tono de falso puchero. Teru intentó contenerse.

-Lo siento…jaj me hiciste acordar a _alguien_ con esa reacción- dijo ella. Obviamente yo ya sabía de quien se trataba pero eso era algo que no podía decírselo, debía seguir la conversación.

-Me alegro, ton-ti-ta ¿a quién te hice acordar?-

Teru perdió todo rastro de risa mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana.

-Riko… ¿recuerdas que te comenté algo sobre Akira?-

-Emmm, sí, pero no debes decir nada si no te sientes cómoda- le dije sin pensar. Sentía que todo el plan había fracasado cuando Teru me miró y sonrió.

-Estoy cómoda, además sé que me trajiste justamente aquí para ello. No soy una ingenua, también pasa lo mismo con el tema del diario, lo estuviste leyendo- dijo, pero sin un rastro de enojo.

Finalmente me di por vencida y le conté la verdad. Que estábamos investigando su desaparición, si solo fue el capricho de un niño o si hay algo más grande detrás. También le conté sobre lo que creíamos que había pasado inicialmente y como nuestras hipótesis empezaban a derrumbarse.

-Lo siento Teru, no nos animábamos a decirte por miedo a que tus heridas se abrieran- le dije sinceramente.

-Entiendo, pero sacaron conclusiones apresuradas Riko, déjame contártelo todo-

Y así empezó un largo relato que duró muchas horas y muchos pasteles. Cualquier sensación de estar a punto de encontrar el tesoro de un pirata se opacaba junto con este sentimiento de estar a punto de recibir toda la confianza de mi amiga.

…

Pese a que el prometido de Rena había cancelado, me alegró que ella insistiera en querer desayunar conmigo igualmente. Yo sentía como ella había cambiado su actitud hacia mí, ésta era una prueba de que ahora me estaba considerando su amiga.

Parecía que ese día iba a ser perfecto. Estaba esperando el ascensor para subir al piso del restaurant donde me reuniría con Rena.

Consciente ahora de las modificaciones que Masuda le había hecho al celular, decidí que lo mejor era llevarlo siempre a mano. De pronto, solo sentí como me lo arrebataban.

La sangre se me heló antes de siquiera darme vuelta a mirar quien había sido el responsable. Parte de mí ya sabía quién había sido.

Como lo sospechaba, al voltear lo primero que veo es la sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de Akira.


	3. Chapter 3

_Consciente ahora de las modificaciones que Masuda le había hecho al celular, decidí que lo mejor era llevarlo siempre a mano. De pronto, solo sentí como me lo arrebataban._

 _La sangre se me heló antes de siquiera darme vuelta a mirar quien había sido el responsable. Parte de mí ya sabía quién había sido._

 _Como lo sospechaba, al voltear lo primero que veo es la sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de Akira._

Ese celular, era la única manera de que Kurosaki supiera que yo estaba en peligro y ahora el aparato se encontraba en la mano izquierda de la última persona que querría ver en el mundo.

Lo primero que pensé en ese momento es que no tenía razones para quitármelo. Se suponía que no estaba enterado de que yo podría mandar una llamada de auxilio rápidamente. Entonces se me congeló la sangre… él ya lo sabía, de algún modo se había enterado.

Como si el ya supiera lo que yo estaba pensando, habló.

-Perdón por ser tan repentino, pero… esteee, no me gusta esta mierda de aparato - dijo Akira en modo de bienvenida. Segundos después, vi con horror como lo lanzó contra la pared haciéndolo añicos.

Yo me había prometido unas quinientas veces que no sentiría miedo, pero todas juntas no valieron nada en ese momento. No sabía que pensamientos se le estaban cruzando por la cabeza. El permanente brillo de locura que invadía sus ojos no ayudaba a predecir nada, al contrario, lo hacía aún más impredecible. Aun así, hice un esfuerzo en intentar verme lo más fría posible.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Akira? Habla de una vez- dije, talvez con una voz más temblorosa de la que quería.

Si, su sonrisa daba miedo, pero ver como esta se borraba lentamente, dejando una expresión seria en su lugar era aterrador. Lentamente él dijo.

-Tú, te vienes conmigo. No aceptaré un no por respuesta-

La única opción que tenía me había sido negada al destruir el celular. No sabía si el venía solo y no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar la vida de nadie que me viera de pasada. Lo único que me quedaba era aceptar e irme sin llamar la atención.

Suspiré largamente, y finalmente lo dije

-Está bien-

Akira suspiró aliviado suavizando su expresión, cosa que me descolocó por unos segundos.

-Ah, qué alivio- dijo con una sonrisa completamente diferente a la habitual y extendió su mano para tomar mi muñeca y salir de allí.

Mientras salíamos a la calle sin levantar ninguna sospecha y caminábamos unos pasos decidí preguntarle.

-Emmm ¿Qué te alivió tanto?- Akira me miró, estábamos caminando a la par, por lo que parecíamos solo una parejita paseando. No se llegaba a ver a simple vista, pero el agarre de su mano estaba fuerte sobre mi muñeca.

-jej… obviamente, el hecho de que no haya tenido que amenazarte. Sabes que pudo ser peor si te hubieras negado Teru chan. Por eso me siento muy contento-

Yo me sentía descolocada y asustada. Lo primero debido a que no sabía cuánto tiempo estaría encerrada y no me sentía cómoda con esos cambios de humor repentino. Sencillamente no sentía _estabilidad_ alguna frente a alguien que es capaz de comportarse como un loco dispuesto a cualquier cosa y que, segundos después, me miraba como un niño con un juguete nuevo. Lo segundo era porque, justamente eso demostraba los serios problemas emocionales que él tenía y yo no era una persona capacitada para tratar con gente así. Cualquier tontería podría encolerizarlo y yo no sabía que podría llegar a hacerme.

Llegamos a un auto y nos sentamos en la parte trasera del mismo. No podía ver al conductor ya que estaba adelante, pero pude notar que era un muchacho de cabello rubio un poco más alto que Kurosaki.

Pensé que me pondría vendas en los ojos o algo por el estilo, pero no se tomó la molestia. Seguramente él ya sabía que yo no estaba dispuesta a intentar escapar si eso implicaba peligro para alguien. Kurosaki era un adulto, pero no quería convertirme en su punto débil, y mis compañeros correrían peligro innecesario.

"Estoy aterrada, pero no puedo llorar. No quiero seguir siendo débil, al menos hasta que Kurosaki me rescate" pensaba mientras miraba por la ventana como avanzábamos. De pronto, me da por mirar a Akira y lo descubro lamiendo distraído una piruleta, mientras igualmente miraba por la ventana.

"¿Cómo puede ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles estas personas? ¡Pero él es el peor! Me acaba de secuestrar y ahora esta complemente indiferente a la situación, comiendo un estúpido dulce como si estuviera de paseo. Ojalá se atragante"

Akira pareció notar como lo fulminaba con la mirada y dirigió la vista hacia mí. Aún con el pequeño dulce en la boca metió su mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar otra paleta y ofrecérmela.

-Estoy bien- fue mi única contestación.

-No puedes hacer nada en este momento, así que deja de actuar como idiota. Cómete esto para sobrellevar el hambre en lo que vamos al escondite-dijo seriamente. Luego mágicamente cambio su expresión a una sonrisa feliz. La misma que tenía hace un rato, cuando salíamos del hotel- Cuando lleguemos tendrás un buen desayuno- La capacidad de cambiar repentinamente de humor que tenía Rena era insignificante al lado de esta persona. Rena era orgullosa y se contenía en sus momentos, lo que la hacía ver rara. Pero Akira, definitivamente estaba loco.

Al final acepté la golosina y me dispuse a comerla aunque todas las emociones me habían quitado el hambre.

Abrí los ojos, los cuales tenía cerrado debido al placer de disfrutar la pequeña paleta y miré nuevamente a Akira porque me parecía que me había hablado nuevamente.

-¿Hum?-

Estaba mirando por la ventana y parecía no haberme escuchado. Talvez solo pensó en voz alta.

"Espera, eso a mí no me interesa, soy una pobre prisionera… Kurosaki, por favor ayúdame"

Llegando al lugar me invadió el temor. Me veía en un agujero de ratas con las paredes roídas y húmedas, todo eso en una casa vieja en medio de un terreno abandonado a las afueras.

Cosa completamente distante a la realidad. Estaba tan distraída que no noté que jamás salimos del centro hasta que el auto se detuvo. Al final terminamos estacionando frente a un hotel y por su aspecto parecía un lugar muy elegante.

-Oh dios no, perdóname Souichirou. Otra vez tu hermanita esta por ingresar en un hotel- dije en voz baja.

Akira aun así escuchó y empezó a reírse con una mano en la frente, lo que me pareció muy molesto.

-¿Qué te divierte tanto?- le dije molesta olvidando la situación

-Jajajajajaja, eso, eres divertida ¿no has tenido sexo todavía? Pensé que con un adulto como Kurosaki podrías haberlo hecho-

La forma tan abierta en que lo dijo hizo que mis mejillas se tiñeran de rojo.

-CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE Y QUÉDATE CALVO TU TAMBIÉN- le grité. No sabía dónde meterme y para colmo el estúpido no paraba de reír. Incluso ahora su risa se había vuelto más fuerte mientras se agarraba el estómago y se doblaba en el asiento.

Luego de unos minutos, salimos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia el establecimiento.

La habitación a la que llegamos era inmensa aunque estaba a media luz debido a las cortinas que estaban cerradas.

Yo estaba adelante y un olor me hizo enfocarme en una mesa de living repleta de comida. Café, leche, panqueques, frutillas, moras, bizcochos, etc.

"Comer, comer, comer, comer, com…"

-Que bien que ya estaba todo listo, no quería esperar- dijo un muy alegre Akira mientras se aproximaba, se sentaba despreocupadamente en el sillón y tomaba un panqueque.

"¿TENGO QUE COMER CON EL? ¿POR QUÉ LA VIDA ES TAN INJUSTA?"

No me había movido de lugar y Akira se estaba por comer un segundo panqueque.

Antes de llevárselo a la boca me mira –Ven, sé que no has comido nada. No te voy a hacer nada malo si no intentas escapar, tonta-

"Es verdad, ponerme en plan de protesta y no comer es estúpido. Solo comeré en silencio" pensé mientras me aproximaba al otro extremo del sillón y me servía algo de leche y café en una taza.

Muy ingenua al pensar que sería una comida silenciosa. Akira no paró de hablar y para peor, mi orgullo de prisionera de fue al diablo y terminé debatiendo sobre donde podría haber mejores pasteles en la ciudad.

-Una vez Mori san me llevó a una misión que teníamos que espiar a alguien que… bueno no importa. El tema es que estábamos controlando todo instalados en una pastelería. Al principio no le vi lo interesante, parecía demasiado pequeño y sencillo el lugar ¡Pero comí una porción de una torta de chocolate que no se comparó con nada! En serio, era una masa suave con mucho sabor ¡casi me vengo ahí mismo con solo un bocado!- dijo Akira sin ningún tapujo.

Yo estaba escuchando atentamente, demasiado como para pasar por alto ese comentario.

-¡Qué demonios, Akira! ¿No puedes usar otros términos menos…- En ese momento me interrumpió

-Jajajaja, claro, no se puede hablar frente a los _niños_ \- dijo con toda la arrogancia que pudo, para después empezar a reírse. Yo me estaba enojando por décima vez en el día.

-¡Tienes la misma edad que yo! Ni que pudieras llegar a tener tanta experiencia en el campo como para decir eso-

Akira tenía en una mano un pequeño tenedor con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y la otra descansando sobre sus piernas, mirándome fijamente.

-Oye ¿te gustaría probar conmigo? Podríamos, si ya no tienes hambre, hacerlo sobre la mesa y ensuciarnos un poco- dijo apuntándome con el tenedor.

Mi cara debía ser un poema en ese momento. No encontraba las palabras hasta que…

-¡DESCARADO!- le grité a todo pulmón.

Él se estaba doblando sobre sí mismo mientras soltaba sonoras carcajadas

-¡PERVERTIDO! ¿Cómo puedes desperdiciar la comida de ese modo?- le dije muy molesta

Akira levanto la vista y me miró con sorpresa. Recién ahí caigo en cuenta.

-N… no… o sea, no quise decir eso. También hablaba de la invitación pero me mol...-

De pronto noté como el cambiaba su expresión a una de dolor y se agarraba la cabeza con los brazos.

-Akira no jueg… ¿Akira?- Estaba respirando agitado y empezaba a ponerse pálido frente a mis ojos.

-Pega el grito, alguien está vigilando en la puerta- atinó a susurrar antes de que el dolor lo invadiera de nuevo y lanzara un lamento a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en el sillón.

No sé si fue por la tensión de todo el día, o porque sencillamente en ese momento mi odio hacia él estaba en segundo plano, pero le hice caso-

-AYUDA POR FAVORRR, QUE ALGUIEN VENGA- grité hacia la puerta, hasta que llegó un guardia

-¿Qué ocurre?- me preguntó, pero fue Akira quien respondió.

-La inyección… dámela-

-Yo no sé colocar inyecciones. Me informaron que la señorita era la encargada de aplicárselas- dijo mirándome y luego agregó señalando la cama- el estuche está ahí.

Me fijé que, efectivamente, había un bolsito negro en mi cama.

-¿Usted no sabe colocarlas?- pregunté al guardia que solo se encogió de hombros.

-No, me dijeron que usted si sabía-

Antes de poder preguntarle nada más se retiró y cerró a puerta.

"Que desconsiderado, ni siquiera se dignó a acompañarnos"

Miré a Akira que parecía estar poniéndose peor. Su respiración se hacía pesada y sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Entonces me dirigí a la cama y regresé con el estuche. Me puse de rodillas junto a Akira.

-Teru chan ¿De verdad sabes hacer esto?- me preguntó con un rostro de dolor que ya no parecía el dolor punzante de antes, sino un dolor constante.

-Mori sensei nos enseñó primeros auxilios. Aplicar una inyección por si alguien la necesitaba con urgencia era parte de la clase- respondí mientras preparaba la inyección.

-Ja, muy conveniente…- lo oí decir.

Tomé su antebrazo y presioné para que el cable correspondiente se hiciera notar.

"Menos mal que tiene venas muy gruesas y fáciles de ver. Es la primera vez que hago esto" pensé antes de aplicarle la sustancia.

Media hora después Akira se encontraba acostado en el sillón y yo estaba arrodillada a su lado.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos desde hacía rato. No podía asimilar aun todo lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy.

"Fui secuestrada por la persona que casi destruye mi relación con Kurosaki… bueno tampoco puedo ser tan arrogante. No es una relación, no sé realmente lo que es"

-Mmm… Teru chan- Oigo de pronto. Dirijo la vista hacia él y en seguida noto que estaba muy cansado, pero sin signos de ningún dolor.

Sabía que debía despreciarlo, aprovecharme de su debilidad e irme, pero no podía. No estaba segura si esa decisión era por el miedo a lo que pudiera ocurrirle a la gente que quería o porque sentía compasión por él.

"Tal vez debería plantearme el "por qué" de ciertas cosas que hago ¿instinto talvez?"

-Descansa un poco, intenta dormir- le dije. Si, debía despreciarlo, pero me estaba mirando de una forma que me hacía sentir culpable ante la idea de semejante cosa. El reflejo de locura de sus ojos se había perdido en algún plano lejano, dejando lugar a una mirada de agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, Chiharu se fue, pero te traje aquí y me salvaste- dijo débilmente

-Espera ¿estás diciendo que me trajiste para que hiciera de enfermera? ¿No pudiste haber contratado a una?- le dije, en tono molesto.

-No, no sabía que podías aplicar inyecciones, pero no es conveniente que merodee una enfermera por aquí-

-¿Cómo no es más conveniente que te cuide una profesional antes que una estudiante de secundaria que secuestraste?- le dije, pero al momento me retracte mentalmente, con miedo a que reaccionara agresivamente. Lejos de eso, soltó una risita.

-Te debo una, más tarde te llevaré a probar ese pastel de chocolate que te mencioné ¿te parece Teru chan?- me dijo cambiando el tema. Recordar la forma en que había descrito el gusto del pastel hoy temprano hizo que me sonrojara de nuevo.

-T… tonto- le dije inflando los cachetes

Ya entrada la tarde de ese mismo día, me había entrado a bañar.

Antes de salir me había vuelto a poner la misma ropa de hoy, pero al acercarme a la cama, me encuentro con un conjunto nuevo. Akira no estaba, probablemente se había ido a su cuarto.

Regresé al baño a cambiarme de ropa por el pantalón de vestir rojo y la camisa sin mangas negra que me dejaron.

"¿No podrían haberme traído algo menos… sugerente?" pensé yo al ver como se me veía algo del vientre, y bochornosamente, se me notaba el ombligo. Mi hermano me pegó el pudor por mostrarlo, así que ahora realmente me sentía rara.

-Oh hermano ayúdame, voy a mostrar mi parte más privada cuando salga ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

-Solo muéstrala ¿quieres?- di un respingo al oír la voz de Akira a mis espaldas, cuando me di vuelta, noté que estaba a escasos dos pasos de mí. Me parecía realmente irónico que me respondiera justamente el, quien se parecía tanto físicamente a mi hermano, si obviábamos los ojos por supuesto.

-No entres sin avisar, casi me matas del susto- le digo. Cuando veo que su sonrisa se hace muy amplia, perversamente amplia.

-Así que _esa_ es tu parte más privada- afirmó señalando mi ombligo con su dedo a un centímetro de este. Sin tocarme, estaba moviendo los dedos de manera que pareciera que acariciara esa zona. Yo no podía dejar de mirar los escasos milímetros que separaban sus dedos que emitían calor y parecían paralizar mi abdomen. No me podía mover, creía que era por el miedo a que acortara la distancia que faltaba y alcanzara mi piel.

"¿Qué demonios le pasa?"

Levanté la vista, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento había acortado tanto la distancia que su rostro se encontraba a escasos centímetros del mío.

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir, por segunda vez, sus labios sobre los míos.

Era un beso muy diferente al que me dio en la estación, tiempo atrás. El primer beso fue estático, solo un rose. Ahora estaba atrapando mi labio superior entre los suyos, estrujándolo, para luego morder el labio inferior.

No lograba entender su actitud, sí, pero menos lograba racionalizar el porqué de que mis latidos se hicieran tan fuertes, me sentía extraña.

Akira acercó su otra mano a mi espalda baja, donde se exponía parte de mi piel y me acercó más a él. Su mano me produjo un escalofrío que recorrió mi espalda y sin darme cuenta, estaba correspondiendo el beso.


End file.
